<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is it hot in here? by Cucurucha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284488">Is it hot in here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucurucha/pseuds/Cucurucha'>Cucurucha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Treasure Planet (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Treasure Planet Fusion, Episode: s02e17 The Honorable Ones, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Space Pirates, Vignette, basically "The Honorable ones" but on a tropical beach planet, heat and Thirst (tm), shirtless! zeb, the ISB uniform is not made for the heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucurucha/pseuds/Cucurucha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded on an island, Imperial Agent Alexsandr Kallus and pirate Garazeb Orrelios have a somewhat unusual conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus &amp; Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is it hot in here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That uniform is <em>kriffing stupid</em>"<br/>
The statement that broke the silence took him by such complete surprise that it actually managed to distract Alexsandr Kallus from the pain of his recently broken leg.<br/>
"Excuse me?" He asked with a confusion that he couldn't properly mask, much to his chagrin.<br/>
"I mean, the ISB is supposed to be all about recovering intelligence and doing sneaky work right? The whole completely black ensamble isn't exactly subtle. Not to mention that in planets with heat such as this one, it has to be a pain"<br/>
Heat seemed like an understatement, Kallus mused. The sun shining with all it's strength down at the beach where they crashed, was making a thick sheet of perspiration cover his body adding to his already substantial discomfort. He always did dislike weather like this, specially when it was so horribly humid. <br/>
He looked up at the Lasat calmly leaning with his arms crossed against the tree that was providing shade to them both as a slight reprive. He couldn't understand how the pirate seemed so unaffected by the weather considering he was covered in fur.<br/>
<em>Although the lack of a shirt is probably helping with that,</em> whispered a voice in his head. He was suddenly immensely thankful that the heat and sun had probably turned his face a vivid shade of red by that point, covering any blushing that might be caused by <em>that</em> unwelcome thought.<br/>
"The uniform is a symbol, it represents our place in the service of the Empire, our commitment to order. I am proud to wear it" replied Kallus with annoyance. <br/>
Zeb snorted "Yeah it's a symbol alright. It certainly paints a nice, clear picture about your moral standing"<br/>
Kallus gritted his teeth in anger. It was very easy to ignore the bulging biceps of his enemy all of the sudden. <br/>
"Don't you dare lecture me about morality! You are a bloody pirate! You and your kind pillage and steal as a way of living!"<br/>
The Lasat dropped his relaxed stance to straighten and loom over Kallus with a furious expression.<br/>
"And what does the Empire do? What other choice do people like me have when you lot destroy the homes and lives of so many innocents?"<br/>
Kallus fought the urge to lower his eyes. The actions of the Empire on Lasan, while brutal, were for the greater good. To protect the peace and stability of the galaxy. He had to believe that.<br/>
To his surprise, it was the pirate who looked away first, turning to stare at the water with a huff.<br/>
The silence settled among them as a suffocating weight once again. Much to his growing exasperation, Kallus was already missing their interaction, and the heat was really getting more and more unbearable.<br/>
With a sigh, he took off his gloves, and shrugged off his coat.<br/>
"You are right about one thing though"<br/>
The Lasats ears twitched and he turned to face him with a curious but wary expression.<br/>
"It really is too bloody <em>hot</em> for this uniform".</p><p>---------<br/>
 <br/>
Garazeb Orrelios, rebel, pirate and former guardsmen, looked slacked jawed at a suddenly very shirtless imperial agent, feeling his eyes drift unbidden from his muscular and well defined arms to his equally attractive midriff circling all the way to a thatch of blond hair sitting square in the middle of a not at all awful chest glistening with sweat.</p><p>Oh, <em>karabast</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These two idiots and this particular AU have taken over my life recently. Pirate! rebels is really too good of a concept to pass.<br/>Also, first work ever on this fandom, and second fic ever.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>